The present invention relates to an electrical device and, more particularly, to a switching and control unit for a motor vehicle.
The invention is based on an electrical device comprising a housing with a front plate provided with an aperture and a collar portion bordering the aperture; and a plug body having a front face and plug parts or pins arranged on its front face and insulated from each other. The plug body projects through the aperture surrounded by the collar and is fixed to the collar.
In an electrical device of this type known from the DE-OS 33 10 477, a plug body is screwed in a collar-like front plate, with a seal arranged between the front plate and the plug body. The front plate and the screw-connected plug body are connected to a housing by snap-in devices. A seal is also inserted between the housing edge and the front plate. This electrical unit has the disadvantage that sealing problems occur at the screw connections between the front plate and the plug body, which are not influenced by the inserted seals between the front plate and the plug body or between the housing edge and the front plate.